


Bleeding Love

by IWishIWastheMoon



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, F/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWishIWastheMoon/pseuds/IWishIWastheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl has been on Adam’s radar for months now. She is young and beautiful and he needs fresh blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Love

The girl has been on Adam’s radar for months now. Every time Ian takes him to the club, he sees the girl. He does not quite know why the girl interests him so much. She is beautiful, but he has seen more than his fair share of beautiful women in his not-so short life.

She is tall and slim, willow-like. Her skin is very pale, almost translucent in the lights. Her hair is long, and reaches her bottom. It is very blond and fine, and it flows like in water, when the girl dances. Adam does not know the colour of her eyes; he has not dared to get close enough to see. 

He tells about her to Eve, when she calls him. 

Her laughter is like pearls, when he describes the girl. Adam concedes that he is blind, the girl reminds him of Eve. Eve tells him that the girl sounds like the human Eve Adam has never seen. Then Eve asks, whether Adam has had enough blood, is the doctor still providing. He admits that the stock has been low. There was some big train accident some time ago, and a lot of the hospital blood is depleted. 

Eve makes him see, he needs fresh blood. 

How medieval, but he is too dry, and his mood is even darker than usual. 

He does not like the idea, the Zombies are an unclean bunch, and it has been years since he has encountered anyone pure enough for him to want to drink. 

The girl must be the answer, Eve convinces him. 

There must be a reason she is so intriguing to Adam. Adam does not want to kill her, nor for that matter turn her. Eve is enough for him, and Ava trouble enough. He does not need anyone else. Eve comforts him, if she is anything like Eve, she will give her blood to Adam willingly. 

Adam stands in the dark corner of the club. This is the first time he is there without Ian, but he could not ask the lad to come with him. There would be too many questions, Ian knows about Eve, and his puppy-like eagerness is not good for blood-hunting. He sees the girl. She is alone, standing by the bar. DJ starts playing a new song; it is instrumental, slow and intense. 

His song. 

He needs to do something to Ian. It cannot be that the boy runs around with his music, sharing it with complete strangers. The music is his. 

His thoughts are interrupted. The girl walks to dance floor and starts dancing. She is alone, the music is not really for dancing, but she does dance, her long limbs graceful. Her head is thrown back, eyes closed, she lets the music pour over her. Her neck is long and white, and Adam sees the vein tracing the side of her throat. 

He feels a stirring in his groins, the girl is breathtakingly beautiful. 

Without conscious thought, Adam walks towards the girl. In a few long strides he is standing close to her. Then he smells her blood, and he feels small explosions starting in his head.

He fights to keep his fangs retracted. He has not smelled a blood so pure in decades. 

The girl senses his presence and opens her eyes. They are green, dark as the forest, and as bright as the meadow in the summer. She looks at him, face serious. She offers her hand and invites Adam to dance with her. She turns and presses her back against Adam’s body. She is warm, and her smell is intoxicating in such close proximity. 

Adam takes her by the hips, and they sway together. Her body is limber and she allows Adam to pull her against him. Her arse rubs against his crotch, and he feels himself harden. A low growl escapes his lips. His blood lust is awakening, and he knows that soon his fangs will come out.

It has been too long for him, to have a soft living body in such close proximity. 

He takes her hand and leads her out. The girl follows him, not resisting, a soft smile on her face. Adam stops at a back alley near the club. It is not a place he would choose for such a sacred act, but it needs to suffice. The girl follows him, trusting. When they reach the darkest corner of the alley, she halts. 

Her body presses against his, and she kisses him. Her lips are sweet and soft, she is pliant in his hands. The girl offers him her tongue, and Adam lets her enter his mouth. His blood is running hot, and the smell of her skin fills his senses. 

His fangs pop out.

The girl draws her head back, not saying anything, smiling knowingly. Adam does not stop to think her reaction; he must have this girl. Her lips return, and her tongue slips into his mouth, tracing the sharp tips of his tongue. She lets his fang pierce her tongue, it is just a nip, but Adam tastes blood. With a deep growl, he pulls the girl tight against him, and starts sucking her tongue. Her blood tastes magnificent. It is sweet and pure, and fills Adam like nothing else. 

The girl is whimpering in his arms, but it is of pleasure. Adam feels her move her body, her hips pressing against his crotch, finding friction where she can. Adam is hard; he feels his cock pulse in the rhythm of her blood trickling into his mouth. The smell of her arousal mixes with the smell of her blood. Adam releases her tongue, lips travelling down her throat. 

Her jugular is throbbing loudly next to his mouth, but it is not yet time. 

The girl opens the buttons of her dress and reveals her breasts to Adam. They are small, pink nipples already hardening in the cool air. Adam cups her breasts and brushes his fingers over her nipples. The girl arches her back, and a sweet moan leaves her lips. Adam takes his time, caressing her. 

He watches, transfixed, blood flowing under her skin, in those blue veins that decorate her chest. 

The girl reaches out, her fingers brushing her cock through the leather. He bucks a little, pushing his cock against her hand. Her fingers go to her fly, but Adam stops her. 

It is not time yet. 

He takes her hand and returns it on his cock, and she continues stroking him. It feels good, his pulse is quickening and there is a slow throb in his fangs.

He lowers his head and closes his lips around her nipples. He sucks them, slowly, changing breasts until both of her nipples are hard, and the soft pink of them turning red. Then he pierces one nipple. 

A droplet of blood fills his mouth. 

He sucks the nipple gently, licking the blood of the small wound. His cock is fighting to get released, the hardness straining against his pants. He shifts and bucks a little, allowing the friction to calm him. The girl is now moaning under his hands. Her cheeks are flushed and she is grinding herself against his hip.

Adam releases her breasts and lets her lift her dress to reveal white panties. She parts her legs, silently begging for more. 

His hand cups her, and he sees a drop of red in the white of the fabric.

Almost an animal growl leaves his mouth; the girl is on her monthly period. With one tug, he rips the panties off of her. He slips his fingers into her folds, the smell of her arousal and the sweet tang of her blood fills his senses. He strokes her deep, pushing his fingers in her hot wetness, and she is moaning and fucking herself against his fingers. His fingers are twisting and twirling, looking for that sweet spot, that will make her come undone. She finds her release soon, her inner muscles gripping Adam's fingers. He pulls his fingers out and takes them to his lips. 

He sucks his fingers, revelling in the taste of her blood. 

Head thrown back, he sucks his fingers clean. The girl is still stroking him and it pushes him to his release, his cock, still confined in the leather, throbbing almost painfully.

Adam is still hard. He pushes the girl against the wall, almost roughly. He rips the laces of his pants open, and releases his cock. With a few strokes, he is fully erect. He lifts the girl against the wall with one hand, and positions his cock on her entrance. Slowly he sinks the girl on his cock, groaning softly when the heat and wetness surround him. Her cunt is tight, barely accommodating his girth. He fucks her, slow and deep. She is moaning and gasping for breath, pulsing around him. 

The smell of her blood is sweet, so tempting. It is not time yet.

Her second orgasm is long and burning, she drowns her sobs in his skin, licking and biting his chest. Before she has come down from her climax, Adam deepens his thrusts again. The girl cries out, she is still so sensitive. Now relentless, Adam is driving his cock into her, his thrusts faster, but still reaching deep. 

He is watching her now, looking at her eyes, waiting for her pupils to dilate, her walls to start clenching. A high wail leaves the girl, her orgasm starting like a flood. 

Now it is time. 

Hissing, Adam sinks his fangs into her jugular. When the first drops of blood reach his tongue, he climaxes. The girl pulses around him, her walls clenching and milking his cock. He keeps driving into her, cock spurting and spurting his release into her. The girl is sobbing and screaming her pleasure. 

Adam is sucking her vein, the blood flowing into his mouth, exhilarating, her taste like summer and rain. Adam almost forgets to listen. She is still convulsing around him, when he hears her heart beat slowing.

It is difficult to let go, but he does it. 

The girl is still conscious. He licks the wound and it closes. Adam gently lowers the girl to ground. She is wobbling a bit, but is able to stand. He carefully organizes her dress back and tucks her hair behind her ears. They stand there for a few moments, Adam stroking her hair. Finally the girl straightens herself, gently pushing Adam to let her go. She rises to her toes, and gently kisses his cheek. 

Adam watches her walk away. 

Adam walks home. The blood of the girl is cursing in him; his senses are even more heightened. He feels every breath of wind on his skin, and the stars seem to reach down to him. His music is filling his head, he hurries home. 

He needs his violin.

When he reaches the house, he sees something white at the door. It is an envelope, made of thick creamy paper. The paper smells like roses. 

Eve. Adam opens the letter. 

My Soul,

Happy Anniversary of our third marriage. I hope she made you smile. 

Your Eve

A small smile tugs Adam’s lips. Eve should know better. She is the only one, who makes him smile.


End file.
